Lights will guide you home
by moajackspa
Summary: The two men looked at each other, confused. They looked exactly like each other. But how? "My name is Garrett Denali" said the vampire. "I'm Lee Pace" answered the man.


**Hullo there :)**

**I had this fanfiction idea running through my mind for quite a long time and I finally decided to start writing it!**

**I would like to apologize for the upcoming mistakes that you are going to read. English is not my native language. I tried to search for a beta but no one answered me so far :(. If you would like to beta this story, I would be forever grateful!**

**This fic is based on Garrett and Kate but not do not completely focus on their couple. They're going to meet someone who will change their routine ;)**

**All the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and bla bla bla ...**

* * *

"I don't think it's a _very_ good idea" said Garrett, hesitating.

Kate smirked. Garrett was never hesitating. He was the kind of impulsive guy who preferred to act rather than to talk. Doubt and fear was not part of his vocabulary.

"What's happening to you Garrett?" she replied, still smirking "I thought you were a warrior who wasn't scared of anything"

"Me? Scared? I thought you knew me better than that sweetheart. I am _not_ scared, I just don't think it would be ... _reasonable_"

"Garrett dear, you could have fought the entire Volturi army without blinking. You never worried one second if it would have been reasonable." the Denali teased him.

"Volturis are vampires. Stupid, cruel and heartless ones. We're dealing about humans right now."

Garrett tried to draw near to kiss his beloved one but Kate swerved and caught Garrett's hand to take him into the coffee shop called "Floriantiano". The Café was crowded and Kate felt insecure for half a second. Maybe it was indeed too early to take Garrett in such a place. He has been on the animal blood diet for only a few months.

When Kate and Garrett told the Denalis that they would be off for a few weeks to visit New York, everyone tried to dissuade them. Tanya and Kate argumented for hours and Eleazar eventually called Carlisle for his opinion. The leader of the Cullens explained that a few decades ago, Edward asked him if they could go out to town when he was about ten years. The boy had promised Carlisle he would control himself. The doctor had trust him and nothing happened. If Garrett thought he would control himself, the Denalis had to trust him.

Kate had to admit that Garrett has been impressive so far. He never lost his temper and remarkably controlled himself. He even remained stoic when a human bumped into him and literally felt in his arms. He had just closed his mind, stopped breathing and ignored the fast heart beating from the young girl. Human were not a meal anymore. He had politely smiled and asked her if she was alright. Not a big deal.

So Kate's fear vanished as soon as she remembered this event. Garrett would survive a bounded crowd, she knew it.

"You do realize that we can't eat or drink something right. Because a coffee shop is full of food and drinks. Not A+"

Kate smiled. If he was joking, he was alright.

"Yes I do know that, idiot!" She slapped him behind the head. "It's just that … I don't know, I love places like these. The couches look so comfortable and the atmosphere seems so serene. All these people talking and smiling just make me happy" Her eyes became dreamy.

Garrett couldn't help but foolishly smiling. He never thought he would fall for a woman. He was persuaded that he couldn't get happier than traveling on his own and discover new things. He has always laughed at couples such as Carlisle and Esmée and was even more amused by Edward's situation who was in love with a human. But things has changed. Kate wasn't like any woman. Vampires were usually lonely, boring and corny. She was nothing like this. She was amazing, surprising and witty. Her power made her even more interesting and she was always challenging him.

New York was her idea. She said it was her dream to go there with her man. "Her man". Garrett liked the sound of that. They planned to go on winter to avoid the sunbeams and stated they would hunt far away from the big town even if Garrett suggested to try the polar bears from Central Park which Kate answered with a rise of an eyebrow.

"Alright, let's order something then" he said.

Kate kissed him on the cheek to thank him and they took the queue to buy their 'meal'. Some people started to observe them 'discretely' because of they unusual beauty even if Garrett thought people looked at them because they were an unorthodox couple. He was imposing and a bit old school whereas Kate was frail and well adapted to the modern world.

"I'll take a tall banana frapuccino and a slice of cheesecake and Garrett will take … Garrett? What would you like?"

"Can you make a Bloody Mary?" the old nomad asked before cracking up at his own joke.

"I apologize sir. We … we don't sell cocktails here" answered the Barista, destabilized.

"It's okay he was just joking" Kate explained. She slapped his chest and glared at him while he was still laughing "He'll take a mocha with wiped cream and a tiramisu"

The Barista nodded and started to prepare their order.

"Not funny" Kate groaned.

"Oh come on Cupcake! That was hilarious!" Garrett said and took her in his arms.

She eventually shared a smile, they took their order and sat at a table next to a window.

"Don't you miss being a human?" Kate asked as she looked to her frappucino with envy.

"Not a bit."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why? You do?" Garrett wondered.

"Yeah, sometimes. I mean I was transformed about 1000 years ago and I've seen the world change with my own eyes, and yet, I never felt it, never tasted all the beautiful things. I can see and smell delicious thing but I will never know what it feels like …" She sighed.

Garrett didn't know what to say so he just took her hand and squeezed it. Kate never expressed a sort of depression behavior. She deeply breathed and a smile broke he face.

"But at least, it gave me time to meet you"

"Oh look at you Katie! Becoming all romantic and fluffy"

"Ahh shut it you little tart!" She laughed "I'm a badass independent woman who doesn't need a man"

"Oh really? Wait a second, let me remind you what you said in Alaska "_I always wanted to go to New York with ..._""

"Garrett, wait" she interrupted him.

"Don't change the subject woman!"

"I'm not changing the subject dumbass! Just … There is this guy over there who terribly looks like you".

Garrett thought he she was making fun of her but her face was serious. He turned back and 4 tables away, Garrett saw him. His hair were way shorter, he didn't have a stubble and he was wearing glasses. But they had the same thick eyebrows, the same facial features and the same shape of nose.

"Well okay, he looks like me, so what?"

"He _looks _like you? Damn Garrett, he looks like your brother!"

"Of course dear. I'm just two centuries older than him"

Kate ignored the ironical comment.

"What if your parents had other children and their descendants were still alive? What if he was your grand grand grand grand nephew?" She was excited?

Garrett looked at her like it was the stupidest thing he ever head in his whole existence.

"As much as I love your enthusiasm Katie, I have to stop you there. My mother was a maid and I don't think she really cared about me. I don't know who is my biological father or even know what he looks like. I guess she just slept with a random guy and bam, surprise, 9 months later I was born. I didn't have any childhood and just ran away as soon as I could when I was 20 …"

"But didn't you ever try to check if she was okay?" Kate asked, shocked.

"Never."

Kate didn't know all of this and she suddenly felt extremely sad for her lover. No wonder why he was solitary before she met him … He has obviously been suffering from the lack of love and care he received when he was young.

She guessed Garrett didn't like the fact that someone coming from the same family could have received love, whereas he didn't.

"I still just can't believe he looks so much like you …" Kate whispered.

Garrett turned again to check this guy out and snorted.

"He looks like a nervous guy, why does he keep looking around like he's searching for someone?" he groaned.

"It's because he is checking out if his favorite actor is here" a voice replied.

Kate and Garrett quickly turned. A young woman who was a waitress from the coffee shop was washing their table. The wipe cream from the mocha had melt. The couple were very surprised by what this girl said. Humans usually didn't talk to them. They were either scared or too shy to start a conversation.

"Oh I'm sorry! It's an old habit of mine to listen to people's conversations …"

"No it's fine" Kate replied with a gentle smile. She didn't have a proper conversation with a human since a long time. "How do you know that though?"

"Oh you know … I know stuff about people" the girl blushed. "This guy is just waiting for Daniel Day-Lewis to show up."

Garrett sneered. It was so obvious that girl had a crush on the guy and she has been stalking him. Ah humans! Funny little creatures.

Kate slapped him on the arm and the waitress just left them mumbling "moron", which was not supposed to be heard by Garrett. Alas! If she knew he had a developed hearing … Garrett laughed even more.

"Garrett! You jerk!" Kate exclaimed.

She got up and apologized to the waitress. He waited and wondered why Kate wasn't back yet since she finished the conversation with the girl since a few minutes. He opened his ears and heard that she was talking to someone else.

"Kate … stop!" Garrett got up quickly – too quickly for any human.

"... boyfriend really looks like you … I mean really! Wait, he's here. You'll see by yourself."

The man who looked like Garrett got up when he saw the vampire coming to them. Garrett realized they were the same height. 1m91.

The man held out his hand, hesitated a few seconds when he saw the exact replica of himself in front on him but finally said:

"My name is Lee Pace, what about you?"

* * *

**1m91 is 6,3 feet if I'm not wrong :) (European stuff ha!)**

**So yeah, It's a bit AU but I quite like it :) I love love love love love Lee Pace so this is why he's here haha.**

**If you liked the first chapter or want to complain, the 'review' button is just bellow :)**


End file.
